


Snowy Day

by rosaliepennington



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosaliepennington/pseuds/rosaliepennington
Summary: Tina and Newt + Cuddling = Me, Happy





	

There was a heavy weight on her chest. No; not sadness. A hand, large and long, fingers tall and thin and scratched. 

Long nails, a little dirt. Tina’s chest rose and fell under Newt’s hand; his arm circled her neck. She was leaning against his chest. And she was pretty sure he was asleep. The book he’d been reading--his book--was lying open on her lap now, open to the page on murtlaps.

Not a particularly romantic subject, but Tina loved the sound of his voice. It was soft and warm and deep and earthy, and Tina didn’t know how a voice could be earthy and divine at the same time. And he smelled like dirt, like rain, like woodsmoke. His chest smelt of human, though, of sweat and sweet and warmth, and the crook of his neck smelled like...home.

Tina had let her lips crawl across the soft skin under his chin, the stubble gracing her thin lips like animal fur. The soft puffs of hot air from his mouth had blown through her hair. She had shivered and snuck her hands under his ears. The skin there was soft, too, like a baby’s. And she’d buried her head in the crook of his neck, and he’d sighed contentedly, blowing a strand of her mulberry-colored hair into the air.

Now, though, Tina kept on her back, savoring the weight of his hand on her stomach. She did not want to move, not an inch, for fear he’d wake. Newt was a light sleeper, and he didn’t snore. Soft, slow breathing was all she could hear to to tell he was asleep.

“Hey,” she tried. When he didn’t answer, Tina took a deep breath, lowered her voice, and whispered, “I love you.”

Newt didn’t answer. Tina carefully turned in his arms, lining up their bodies chest to chest. His eyes were closed, dark eyelashes startling against his pale, freckled skin. She cupped his cheek in her hand.

“I like your cheekbones,” she whispered, biting back a giggle. 

Newt did not respond. His breathing was coming in little puffs from between his full lips.

Tina took a deep breath. There was so much she wanted to tell him about how lovely he was, how beautiful, how she loved the way he looked at the world. She pushed his fringe back from his forehead and bent down, her lips nearly touching his skin there.

“Newt,” she whispered, voice heavy. “I’m in love with you.”

Once again, she buried her head in the crook of his neck. This was not the first time she had told him she loved him, but it was the first time he hadn’t been awake to reciprocate. 

Tina should have felt a twinge of worry; did he still love her when he was asleep? This was something she’d thought about, on those cold, anxious nights in her lonely bed.

But she felt nothing. No worry, no fear. Somehow, somewhere inside, she knew that he loved her even when he could not reply. Upon realizing this, Tina felt a smile melt onto her face. She bent down once more, cheek against Newt’s shirt, and fell asleep.


End file.
